Dancing in the sun
by CT-Fan4ever
Summary: You'll see :) Languages: german, english


**Prolog**

_Liebe ist..._

_...etwas Besonderes_

_...Wärme_

_...die Farbe rot_

_...Schmetterlinge im Bauch_

_Doch die Liebe kann dir auch davon rennen._

_Pass gut darauf auf und halte an der Liebe fest._

Es war ein kalter Tag im Herbst. Die Blätter fielen von den Bäumen. Alles war trist und kahl.

Doch die Sonne strahlte hell am Himmel.

Hätte es geregnet, wäre alles ins Wasser gefallen.

Ich fror etwas und zog meinen Schal ins Gesicht.

Vor Aufregung konnte ich nicht mehr richtig stehen.

Und dort war er, auf ihn hatte ich so lange gewartet. Endlich konnte ich ihn sehen.

Meinen Augen funkelten. Ganz bestimmt.

Ich unterdrückte Tränen.

Und wahrscheinlich quietschte ich vor Glück.

Das musste lächerlich aussehen.

Mein Bruder schien zu lachen oder war es nur ein breites Grinsen?

Jetzt war Pause und alle ruhten sich etwas aus.

Wann ist es soweit? Wann kommt er?

Ich bin ein Fan girlie und brauch ein Autogramm!

Und dann raffte er sich auf und kam tatsächlich zu uns Fans.

Er sah mich an und lächelte. Lächelte er wirklich? Oder bildete ich es mir nur ein?

Als er meinen Bruder sah nickte er nur.

**Prologue**

_Love is..._

_... something special_

_... Warmth_

_... the colour red_

_... Butterflies in the belly_

_However, the love can also run away from you._

_Pay attention well to it and stick to the love._

It was a cold day in autumn. The leaves fell from the trees. Everything was dreary and bald.

However, the sun shone brightly in the sky.

If it had rained, everything would have liked in the water.

I froze something and pulled my scarf in the face.

With excitement I could not stand right any more.

And there he was, I had waited for him so long. Finally, I could see him.

My eyes sparkled. Definitely.

I suppressed tears.

And probably I squeaked before luck.

This had to look ridiculous.

My brother seemed to laugh or was it only one big grin?

Now it was break and everybody rested something.

When is it so far? When does he come?

I am a fan girlie and need an autograph!

And then he pulled himself up and cameto us fans, really.

He looked at me and smiled. Did he really smile? Or did I only pretend it?

When he saw my brother he nodded only.

Great…really great…

**1.**

Ich sah zuerst meinen Bruder an, dann meinen besten Freund, der neben mir stand und schließlich den jungen Star, der vor uns stand.

„Bitte nicht hier. Bitte nicht jetzt.", nuschelte ich grimmig und schaute den Jungen wieder freudestrahlend an.

„Das nächste Spiel gewinnen wir.", rief mein Bruder entschlossen.

„Das werden wir ja mal sehen.", sagte jemand anderes. Er kam zu uns, seine Kappe tief im Gesicht hängen. Doch sein Grinsen konnte ich erkennen. Seine Aussprache war beinahe perfekt. Doch genau dies ließ mich schließen, dass er ein Ausländer war.

Wer war es?

Vorsichtig schaute ich zu den anderen auf. Sie fingen beinahe an zu streiten. Das konnte ich nicht ertragen.

„Aufhören!", schrie ich laut.

„Sophie.", flüsterte jemand. Es war mir egal wer.

Doch dann schwiegen alle.

„Und wer bist du?", fragte der Junge mit den blonden Haaren, den ich anhimmelte.

„Argh!", gab ich nur von mir und suchte mir einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge. An einer leeren Bank kam ich an und setzte mich. Sauer war kein Ausdruck mehr. Eher war ich wütend und enttäuscht.

Mein bester Freund setzte sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Warum stehst du so auf ihn? Warum?", fragte er auf einmal und versuchte einen Blick auf das Feld zu erhaschen.

Er schien eifersüchtig zu sein. Das war mir erst nicht bewusst. Aber sollte er eifersüchtig sein.

Mir machte es keinen Spaß mehr dort zu sein. Ich wollte weg und dies ziemlich schnell. Der Tag war nicht mehr der beste. Also wollte ich die Stadt sehen. Als ob ich sie noch nicht kannte. Aber besser, als hier herumzusitzen. Das Autogramm war mir nun auch egal. Und er interessierte sich nicht für mich, das musste ich jetzt einsehen.

**1.**  
At first I looked at my brother, then at my best friend who stood besides me and, finally, at the young star who stood infront us.  
„Please, not here. Please, not now.", I mumbled fiercely and looked at the boy again beaming with delight.  
„We'll win the next match.", my brother shouted resolutely.  
„We will see.", someone else said. He came to us, his cap deeply hanging in his face. However, I could recognise his grin. His debate was nearly perfect. However, exactly this closed me that he was a foreigner.  
Who he was?  
Carefully I looked up to the others. They caught nearly in to argue. I could not endure this.  
„Stop!", I shouted loudly.  
„Sophie.", somebody whispered.  
However, then everybody was quiet.  
„And who are you?", asked the boy with the blond hair whom I worshipped.  
„Argh!", I gave only from myself and searched for myself a way by the crowd of people. I saw a empty bench and sat down. Angry, it was no expression. Rather I was furious and disappointed.  
My best friend sat down beside me and took his arm around me.  
„Why do you have eyes for him? Why?", he asked all at once and tried to catch a look at the field.  
He seemed to be jealous. This was not aware to me only. However, he should be jealous.  
It gave to me no more pleasure to be there. I wanted to go away and this quite fast. The day was not the best one any more. So I wanted to see the town. As if I did not know the town yet. But better, than to sit around here. Now the autograph also made no difference to me. And he was not interested in me, I had to see this now.

**2.**

Weitere Monate vergingen, bis die Spiele wieder auf Hochtouren kamen. Ich sah mir ein paar im Fernsehen an. Mir verging die Lust die Spiele weiterhin zu verfolgen.

Doch dann kam der heutige Tag, an dem es eine Wendung gab. Mein Bruder hinterließ mir kurzfristig noch eine Karte für ein Fußballspiel. Er selbst saß dieses Mal jedoch nicht auf einen der Sitzplätze für die Zuschauer, sondern stand auf dem Spielfeld.

Das Spiel Bremen gegen Hamburg schien eine Ewigkeit zu gehen. Doch ich saß still und ruhig auf meinem Platz.

Schließlich gewannen die Gegner. Okay, bei solchen Topschützen und diesem Torhüter.

Sofort rannte ich los. Rannte durch einige Gänge und kam schließlich unten am Spielfeld an. Normalerweise durfte es kein Besucher, aber ich war kein normaler Besucher. Ich durfte dorthin und war sehr stolz darauf.

Ein paar Fernsehsender interviewten einzelne Spieler, mitunter meinen Bruder und ihn.

„Und wen möchte Sie grüßen?", fragte ein Reporter.

„Meine Familie…", sagte er, dann hielt er inne.

In dem Moment sah er in meine Richtung. Mein Herz pochte wie wild. Es machte hohe Sprünge. Gleich sprang es heraus. Es konnte sich nur noch um wenige Sekunden handeln.

„…Und Sophie.", beendete er und stolzierte dorthin.

Wahrscheinlich hat in dem Moment mein Herz aufgehört zu schlagen oder es schlug zu schnell. Jedenfalls bekam ich kaum noch Luft.

„Da wird aber jemand ganz schön rot.", grinste mein Bruder und legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter.

„Für wen hält der sich denn?"

„Ach, kommt, Jungs.", ich sah beide an und ein Lächeln zierte sich auf meinem Gesicht.

Am Abend saß ich in einem Café, trank meinen Kaffee und las mein Lieblings Buch.

Hinter mir hörte ich mir bekannte Stimmen und drehte mich um. Es waren die drei top Spieler von Hamburg.

„Hey, dich kenne ich doch. Sind hier vielleicht noch Plätze frei?", fragte der schwarzhaarige. Er war der Torhüter.

„Ja, sicher, setzt euch.", stammelte ich verdutzt und überrascht.

„Uns kennst du ja sicher.", meinte er und grinste.

Sicher kannte ich sie. Dass sie sich jedoch an mich erinnerten war ein Wunder.

„Ich bin Genzo Wakabayashi, das ist Hermann Kaltz und…", fing er an.

Doch ich hörte zum Schluss nicht mehr zu.

Das ist er. Der Beste. DER Spieler. Karl-Heinz Schneider.

Und er setzte sich genau neben mich.

Wahrscheinlich starrte ich ihn wieder dämlich an. Reiß dich zusammen, redete ich mir ein.

Doch er sah mir direkt in die Augen. Seine blauen Augen strahlten.

Nun war ich außer Fassung. Mein Herz durfte ich später irgendwo suchen. Es hatte sich auf- und davon gemacht. Die ganzen Schmetterlinge, die entflogen sind, durfte ich wieder einfangen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er mit seiner hellen Stimme. Damit holte er mich wieder zurück.

„Eh…ja.", stotterte ich und räusperte mich.

„Du bist Sophie, stimmt es? Die Schwester von Bremens Topschützen Franz Schester.", sprach er.

„Ja, das stimmt.", antwortete ich und wieder himmelte ich ihn an.

**2.**  
Months passed, until the matches came again at full speed. I watched some on television. To me the desire passed to pursue the plays furthermore.  
However, then there came this day in which there was an idiom. At short notice my brother left one more ticket to me for a football match. He f sat this time, nevertheless, not on one of the seats for the spectators, he stood on the field.  
The match Bremen against Hamburg seemed to go an eternity.  
I sat still and quietly on my place.  
Finally, the opponents won. Okay, with such top protection and this goalkeeper.  
Immediately I ran off. Ran by some ways and came, finally, below to the field. No visitor was allowed to do ordinarily it, but I was no normal visitor. I was allowed to go there and was very proud of it.  
A few television broadcasting stations interviewed some players, every now and then my brother and him.  
„And whom would like to greet you?", asked a reporter.  
„My family …", he said, then he paused.  
At the moment he saw in my direction. My heart knocked like mad. It made high jumps. Immediately it jumped out. It could concern only few seconds.  
„… And Sophie.", he finished and swaggered there.  
My heart has probably stopped to hit at the moment or it hit too fast. In any case, I hardly got air.  
„There's somebody becomes quite red.", my brother grinned and laid his arm around my shoulder.  
„Who does he think he is?"  
„Oh come on guys.", I looked at both and a smile was coy on my face.

In the evening I sat in a café, drank my coffee and read my favourite book.  
Behind myself I heard voices i know and turned round. These were this three top player of Hamburg.  
„Hey, nevertheless, I know you. Still places are free here maybe?", asked the black-hairy. He was the goalkeeper.  
„Yes, certainly, please sit down.", I stammered taken aback and amazed.  
„You know us certainly.", he believed and grinned.  
Certainly I knew them. The fact that it itself, nevertheless, to me reminded was a miracle.  
„I am Genzo Wakabayashi, this is Hermann Kaltz and …", he started.  
I did not listen in the end any more.  
This he is. The best. THE player. Karl-Heinz Schneider.  
And he sat down exactly besides me.  
Probably I stared at him again stupidly. Tear yourselves together, I talked myself.  
He saw in my eyes directly. His blue eyes shone.  
Now I was except version. I might search my heart later... somewhere else.  
The whole butterflies, they have flew away, I might catch them again.  
„It's all okay?", he asked with his bright voice. With this sentence he fetched me back again.  
„Anyhow ….", I stuttered and cleared the throat.  
„You are Sophie, is it right? The sister of the top protection of Bremen Franz Schester.", he says.  
„Yes, this is right.", I answered and again I worshipped him.


End file.
